There is a need to have a means of applying liquids, creams, ointments, lotions, gels, oils, paste, and the like, to a person's face, and other areas, and where such applications may be made in generous quantities across a large surface area, there is also a need for a delivery system that provides careful control of the product being dispensed, while delivering that large quantity. Conversely, where the product needs to be dispensed with care due to the delicacy of the receiving surface, or where product needs to be applied only in specific locations while excluding adjacent surfaces, or where the high cost of product dictates the minimization of waste, the means and method of application acquire increasing importance. It is also of increasing importance to protect the product from the introduction of contaminants, and from loss of product moisture to the air.
Examples of the instances where such diligence is required in the application of a product are diverse, and may include the following: application of off-the-shelf skin creams or moisturizing lotions; ointments for treatment of dermatological conditions, burn treatment medicines, anti-bacterial treatment for cuts; scalp treatments; hair coloring; painting; applications of wood stain; dispensing glue; applying of shoe polish; decorating a cake; or applying mascara or other make-up.
The applicator device disclosed herein uses a valve system in a special applicator head for airless delivery of product, which in combination with a self-sealing cap, serves to provide multiple levels of protection of the integrity of the product contained therein.